teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nobody's Fool
"Nobody's Fool" is the 63rd episode of the animated series [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV series)|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' '(2003)]], which originally aired on December 11, 2004. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (Frank Frankson) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) Secondary Characters *The Shredder (Scottie Ray) *Baxter Stockman (Scott Williams) *Hun (Greg Carey) *Nobody (Sean Schemmel) *Mr. Touch and Mr. Go *Ruffington (Marc Diraison) *Purple Dragons **Sunny Main Locations *Turtle Lair *Prime Fishery Warehouse *Foot Headquarters Episode ''Voice-Over Introduction ---- ''Nobody'': (After stopping the bank robbers) "Who am I? I might just be a glimmer of hope for a lost city. I'm the kind of guy cops would thank if they knew I existed. But they don't. Who am I? I'm Nobody." Plot Synopsis ---- Open in Turtle Lair. After a long night of training, Donatello and Raphael play a video game while Mikey and Leo go topside for some fun. Later, Leo and Mike are goofing around on the rooftops. Leo spots a shadowy figure in the distance (Nobody) and the Turtles decide to follow the costumed man, who is chasing a truck. On the street, the goon driving the truck notices that he's being followed by Nobody. The truck is unable to lose its pursuer, so the driver spins around and his partner opens fire on their tracker. Nobody disappears as the truck heads down an alley where the Turtles have been watching the entire scenario. The thugs spot the Turtles and decide that they must be the hero's sidekicks, so they open fire on Mike and Leo. As the truck closes in on the Turtles with all guns blazing, the caped figure swings in and grabs the mutants, carrying them to safety. The truck crashes through a fence and disappears. Mike and Don thank Nobody for saving their lives and notice that he's been hit by a bullet. Fortunately the caped crusader wears kevlar, so it's only a minor set back. Mike tells the hero that he should call for back-up but Nobody explains that he can't - this is a personal vendetta. With that, the costumed vigilante disappears into the night. Cut to Prime Fishery Warehouse where the truck pulls up to a heavily guarded gate. Nobody has managed to stow away on top of the vehicle and he escapes detection as the truck is waved through. Nobody watches as a black limousine arrives and is waved through the gate. The costumed hero leaps over the chain link fence, avoids being spotted and investigates. Nobody sneaks up to the rooftop to peer inside the warehouse. Hun emerges from the limo and has a discussion with the man in charge, whose name is Ruffington. Hun is angry and demands to know what the delay with the shipment is and Ruffington explains they've been having problems with a costumed vigilante. As Nobody watches the discussion, four armed guards come up from behind him and order him to surrender. Nobody fires his grappling line from its wrist holster and knocks out two of the gunmen - before the other two can open fire, Leo and a costumed Michelangelo arrive and take them out. Mike asks Nobody if he's familiar with the Turtle Titan, but to the ninja's disappointment, the vigilante has no clue who he is. Leonardo orders his brother to remove the costume, and Mike reluctantly complies. The three view Hun and Ruffington end their conversation and Hun exits in his limo. Leo and Mike inquire about Ruffington and Nobody fills them in on his story. Ripple to a B&W memory sequence. We see Nobody in a police uniform talking to his Sergeant in her office. Nobody was trying to prove that Ruffington, the leading arms supplier to the government, was also selling illegal weapons on the black market. Unfortunately for the cop, his superior drops a newspaper on the table that illustrates how Ruffington has been exonerated of all charges. Ruffington used his political power to put Nobody’s career on the skids, having him demoted from detective work to the archives. Nobody is angry and bitter over having his career, life and honor ruined by Ruffington, and is out to prove that he's a criminal. Leo and Mike agree to help him clear his name and capture Ruffington. The trio drops into the warehouse and inspects a group of crates. They find a Triceraton cannon inside and thus have proof that Ruffington has been illegally dealing Triceraton weapons on the street. As Nobody inspects one of the rifles, he asks if its easy to operate. Mikey says they are and pushes a button on the weapon, activating it. The blaster blows a huge hole in the warehouse wall, revealing Ruffington and a group of men on the other side. With this, Ruffington orders his goons to attack and they open fire on Nobody and the Turtles. Cut to Oroku Saki’s headquarters. Inside, Saki is admonishing Hun for his difficulties with the latest weapon shipment - Hun says that he can handle it. Saki reveals that Baxter Stockman has hacked into Ruffington’s security system and boots up some live video showing the Turtles battling the guards. Hun gets on his cellphone to call for backup and plans to go to the warehouse, but Saki slaps the phone out of his hand and tells him that he is to stay put - and hope that things work out. Back at the Prime Fishery Warehouse, Leo and Mike run into their old foes, Mr. Touch and Mr. Go. The villains charge up their powers and assault our heroes. As Leo and Mike fight Touch and Go on the dock, Nobody has chased down Ruffington just as he’s getting away via helicopter. Nobody jumps aboard the chopper and begins to battle Ruffington. Leo and Mike defeat Touch and Go (by preventing them from recharging their powers). Nobody beats Ruffington and jumps out of the chopper with his unconscious body - they land in the river. The chopper crashes and explodes into the warehouse. Nobody swims to the dock with Ruffington in tow. The vigilante handcuffs Ruffington to the dock for the oncoming police to find. Ruffington awakens and demands to know who Nobody is, to which the crime fighter replies. "Somebody." Cut to Oroku Saki’s office as we see a frustrated and infuriated Saki watching the video as the warehouse burns and the police arrive. Hun sits at Saki's desk, looking worried. Saki walks up to the desk and smashes it into splinters and then stalks off, leaving a shaken Hun behind. Back at the fishery, the police haul off Ruffington and the fire department douses the blaze while Nobody and the Turtles watch from safety. Later at the Turtles' lair, Raph and Don finish their game when the power cuts out. Mike and Leo get back safely from their adventure. All four ninjas decide it's time for some much needed sleep, but before they can leave the training area, Splinter arises from his rest and is pleased to see that his sons are ready for more training. As the Sensei gives directives, the four Turtles collapse in exhaustion. Quotes '''Donatello: OK. I can't move. Raphael: ''' Who wants to move? '''Michelangelo: Wake me for breakfast. Leonardo: ''' Note to self: buy Mikey some new deodorant. '''Michelangelo: Woah...cape, mask, dark, broody presence...got to be a superhero! 'Leonardo: ' OK. Maybe, just maybe, this guy is kinda' cool 'Splinter:'Oh good. You are up. Now that you have rested, let us resume our work-out. Positions please! (The Turtles all collapse in exhaustion) Trivia * First appearance of Nobody in the 2003 series. * First appearance of Ruffington in the 2003 series. * First time Leonardo and Michelangelo ever teamed up solo. * Baxter Stockman get's another new look. His brain is now in a floating jar that has a mechanical limb, and projects a holographic image of Stockman's human head. * This episode was heavily based on Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #2 (July, 1987) In the comic book however, all four Ninja Turtles teamed up with Nobody to help stop the villain, and the Purple Dragons and Foot Clan were in no way involved. * At the beginning of this episode, Nobody's stance is a resemblance to Batman's. * Final appearance of the original Purple Dragons. Unless you count the The Christmas Aliens, which was produced first but aired after this episode. Gallery * Nobody's Fool/Gallery External links * "Nobody's Fool" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes